


An Act of Intimacy

by sherlockian_at_23174611



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Firenze | Florence, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian_at_23174611/pseuds/sherlockian_at_23174611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing to their beloved Florence, Will and Hannibal live a life where violence is not the only thing that brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I cooked up over the winter break. I had no internet so all I did was listen to Lana Del Rey and write stuff to keep busy. It's my first time writing Hannigram, although I might have something on a bigger scale in store for them later. Not beta'd. Let me know what you guys think below! Thanks for reading.

Sunshine warms the air as tourists and Florentines bustle about the Palazzo Vecchio. Pick-pockets delve into unsuspecting pockets and blissful eyes look heavenward in an effort to catch a glimpse of the Duomo. Guides sell tours of Florence in front of the entrance while foreigners keep their noses tucked in their travelogues to try and avoid eye contact. Men selling selfie sticks are chased away from the Palazzo by police.

Amid everything, our pair reclines on a bench eating small cups of gelato. Hannibal points toward a man selling figures of the Florence Cathedral with his spoon. “What about him?”

Will looks at him through his Armani sunglasses and shakes his head. “No, wife and kids at home. He sells souvenirs to make an income.” He takes a bite of the blackberry Nutella gelato. “Her?”

Hannibal peers into the throng of tourists. “No. She is an appearing in an upcoming performance of La Traviatta we have tickets for, and I wouldn’t want to alter the quality of the performance.”

They both consider the crowd. The afternoon rush is thinning along with their options. After a few more bites of gelato, Will suggests, “Why don’t we just eat out tonight? We haven’t tried that bistro you saw yet.”

Hannibal eats a scoop of his coconut lemon verbena gelato and considers Will’s offer. “Perhaps that is a better option today.” 

In truth, Will does not want to go through the trouble of accosting, killing, and preparing someone for their dinner that night. As much as he enjoys hunting with Hannibal, some days he opts for instant gratification, in this case, dinner at a restaurant.

As for Hannibal, he is happy with whatever Will wants to do. Will’s skills as a hunter of humans have progressed wonderfully by Hannibal’s standards and after killing almost every night this week, Hannibal was content to dine with Will in public rather than private.

As others might peruse the grocery for food to prepare for dinner, our pair finds a bench to relax on and spies on tourists and locals alike while eating gourmet gelato.

Killing together is one of the most intimate things they do. Tearing someone apart as they lose themselves in the other’s energy, near going mad with lust and hunger. Warm blood splashes on their faces and they nearly forget this was about dinner. However, once their victim’s heart has ceased, they come back to reality and busy themselves with harvesting cuts for preparation with practiced efficiency. Just as killing is an act of intimacy, dumping their victim’s now useless body turns into a midnight stroll hand in hand along the dark alleys of Florence. After wasting years indulging their murderous urges apart, they waste no time in transforming the smallest acts of violence into a couple’s activity.

This night, however, is spent in a less violent way. While killing is intimate, dressing for their night out can be just as erotic for our pair. The application of layers of tailored clothing become their own version of a strip tease as anticipation builds not for dinner, but for what follows. Because in the end, the only more passionate than killing for them is making love.

Soft caresses and heated breaths speak the words neither can form as their bodies and souls entwine for what seems to be the hundredth time. Neither have known greater bliss than what they experience in the arms of the other. For Hannibal, no perfectly prepared dish can compare to the feel of Will’s errant curls underneath his calloused palms. For Will, there is nothing more peaceful than laying beneath Hannibal in their canopy bed. In the darkness, they merge into one. Neither knows where one ends and the other begins.   
In each other’s arms, they become one entity. 

And as they catch their breath, still wrapped up in each other, they both quietly ponder why it had taken them so long to find the other. For no two people so perfectly matched could have existed without the other for as long as they did.


End file.
